Happiness
by Supreme007
Summary: Semua orang berhak untuk bahagia. This is HunBaek! Angst story


**Happiness**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Angst, Drama**

**Length: One Shot**

**Warning: BL, OOC, AU. Don't like, don't read! Mian Author tidak menerima bashing dalam bentuk apapun. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini pure ide Author. Plagiator not allowed! Cast disini semua adalah milik Tuhan. Jangan lupa untuk mengisi sedikitnya 2 kata di kotak review / RCL. Hm hm hm :) Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria manis yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman memejamkan matanya sambil menampakkan guratan senyum di bibir mungilnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya bebas sambil sesekali menggeliat nikmat. Udara pagi hari tanpa polusi asap kendaraan bermotor memang benar-benar membuat hatinya tenang. Setidaknya ia bisa menemukan tempat sesegar ini di kota. Hanya saja suara bising yang terus menghujam pendengarannya yang membuat ia mendengus kesal.

"Aku merindukan suasana di desa, hmmm" Pria itu mengulum bibirnya imut. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan pelan sambil sesekali melihat ke sisi kiri dan kanan. Menikmati indahnya taman penuh dengan pandangan hijau dan warna warni kelopak bunga yang indah. Ini masih sangat pagi, bahkan langitpun masih menunjukkan kegelapannya. Baekhyun sengaja keluar sepagi ini, karena kalau sudah terang sedikit saja, banyak pengunjung yang datang ke taman ini. Baekhyun suka ketenangan, maka jangan salah bila dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi memuaskan hasratnya.

"Disini kau rupanya" sebuah suara sukses menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap polos seorang namja tinggi dan tampan di depannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sambil berlari kecil menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil merangkul lengan Sehun, pria tampan yang memanggilnya tadi. Sehun hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kau tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau kau keluar kau harus ajak aku, Baek." Protes Sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Sehun.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, Sehun. Kau terlalu lelah kemarin. Harus sekolah dan kerja part time.." Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Kalau semua itu demi kau, aku tak akan merasa keberatan, Baek. Bahkan selelah-lelahnya aku, melihatmu tersenyum semanis ini membuatku melupakan rasa lelahku" Sehun mencubit dagu Baekhyun gemas lalu merangkul tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun memeluk punggung Sehun dengan erat. Ia membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Sehun.

"Hmmm, Sehun-ah…" Suara Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap wajah teduh Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Menunduklah!" perintah Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sehun menuruti hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"hmmm?" Sehun mengerjap imut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. Sehun memang pandai beraegyo, tapi ia hanya menunjukkannya di depan Baekhyun.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa kau mencintaiku.." Ucapnya dengan masih senyum mengembang di wajah imutnya. Sehun memutar bolanya keatas. Ia tampak berfikir namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang rela mengorbankan nyawamu saat aku hampir mati 2 tahun lalu. Kau ingat? Kau menyelamatkanku saat aku terbawa arus deras sungai. Dan dengan sukarela memberikanku nafas buatan selama 15 menit. Hehe.." Jelasnya sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun yang sudah berubah warna semerah cherry. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Sehun. Ia selalu saja berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu seperti sekarang. Selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras tak terkendali.

Pertemuan tak disengaja dua tahun lalu benar-benar membuat perubahan di diri Sehun. Anak haram yang tak diharapkan oleh siapapun membuatnya dirinya merasa seperti menanggung dosa kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja Sehun tak ingin dilahirkan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kenapa dia yang harus disalahkan saat kedua orang tuanyalah yang membuat ia merasa kotor dan hina di depan semua orang. Bahkan kedua orang tuanyapun tak sudi merawatnya. Hanya seorang nenek baik hati yang rela mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi itu semua tak bertahan selamanya, ia harus rela kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang disayangi di dunia ini. Seorang wanita tua yang penyakitan tak mampu melawan lebih lama lagi sakit yang beliau rasakan. Dan saat nenek kesayangannya tiada, Sehun merasa seperti ia kembali menjadi manusia tak berharga. Ia harus pergi. Setidaknya ia tak lagi mendengarkan semua hinaan dan cacian semua orang yang ia temui. Ia ingin pergi, menjemput neneknya.

Tapi, takdir yang indah saat ini membuat Sehun berfikir berkali-kali untuk melakukannya lagi. Hanya sekali saja ia bertindak bodoh dan ia tak ingin melakukan untuk kedua kali dan seterusnya. Bagaimana ia bisa berfikir sesempit itu jika ada orang sebaik Baekhyun yang tak memandang seseorang hanya dari latar belakangnya. Bukan cuma Baekhyun, mungkin ada banyak lagi orang-orang sebaik Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tak bisa melihat keluar sana, pikirannya tertutup oleh kebencian pada orang-orang yang menghinanya, pada kedua orang tuanya, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Tuhan memang tak pernah membenci mahluk ciptaannya. Tuhan akan memberikan berkali-kali kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang dapat bertahan dengan ujian yang Ia berikan.

"Aku berdoa agar kau selalu diberi kebahagiaan sepanjang hidupmu.." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi tirus Sehun dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis dan hangat. Mereka memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sapuan lembut di bibir mereka. Udara dingin yang menerpa tubuh dua insan itu tak membuat mereka berhenti. Dekapan hangat Sehun seakan membuat Baekhyun merasa ia berada di hangatnya musim semi. Sehun yang dulunya sosok yang rapuh sekarang berubah menjadi seorang guardian bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana posesifnya seorang Sehun saat Baekhyun keluar sendirian di pagi buta seperti sekarang. Alasannya, _"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku punya di dunia ini, jangan tinggalkan aku.. Aku mencintaimu Baek.."_

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Menatap mutiara hitam Sehun dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum. Wajah Sehun seakan memberikan kedamaian di hatinya. Mata itu, memancarkan cinta yang yang terkesan berlebihan. Seserius itukah Sehun atas perasaannya pada Baekhyun? Entah kenapa Baekhyun seperti ragu akan mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Hmmm.. Sehun-ah.. Jika nanti aku tak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hidupmu, berjanjilah jika kau akan terus bahagia seperti saat ini.. Aku sudah berdoa pada Tuhan, dan kau harus berusaha.." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil membelai puncak kepala Sehun. Sehun terlihat mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tak berniat meninggalkanku bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun terlihat tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku akan menemanimu di sepanjang hidupku.." Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher jenjang Sehun.

"Kau harus janji, Sehun-ah.. tanpa dirikupun kau harus bisa hidup bahagia. Ingat, orang baik di dunia ini tak akan punah. Masih ada banyak yang akan menerimamu dan mencintaimu.." Sehun bisa melihat keseriusan dari mata Baekhyun. Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya bukan hanya sekali.

"Tentu, Baek. Aku yakin itu.. Kau yang telah mengajariku bahwa tak semua orang akan memandang seseorang karena latar belakang dan masa lalunya. Dan aku bisa melihatnya itu dari dirimu.." Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ia tak ingin momen seperti ini cepat berakhir. Merengkuh tubuh kecil Baekhyun seperti saat ini membuatnya kuat. Entah bagaimana jika Baekhyun tak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Untuk satu alasan kenapa Sehun tak pernah menyesal pernah melakukan aksi bunuh diri itu. Karena tanpa itulah, mungkin ia tak akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan mungkin ia akan menderita di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Sehun-ah.. Bahkan sampai aku menutup mataku.."

**Seoul, 8 tahun kemudian **

Seorang pria tinggi berusia kurang lebih 27 tahun dengan setelan jas hitamnya datang dengan sebuket bunga anyelir di tangannya. Melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pemakaman umum. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan sebuah makam yang berukir nama "Byun Baekhyun". Pria itu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan bunganya diatas makam itu. Sebuah foto seorang anak remaja berusia 20 tahun yang terpampang indah di batu nisan itu seolah-olah menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada pria itu.

"Aku tak pernah terlambat, bukan? Bahkan aku selalu mengganti bunga kesukaanmu ini sebelum kering.." Ucap pria dengan paras tampan itu sambil mengusap foto seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Pria itupun perlahan memudarkan senyumnya. Digantikan oleh air mata yang jatuh di pelupuk matanya. Dengan cepat ia menyekanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bilang ia hanya ingin melihat wajah tersenyumnya.

"_Kau sangat tampan jika tersenyum. Jadi, jangan pernah kau menampakkan wajah sedihmu di depanku, atau aku akan merasa seribu kali lipat lebih sedih.." _

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan hidup lebih baik. Kau bisa lihat sendiri sekarang, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah melihat wajah lusuhku dan tubuh kurusku. Aku bahagia sekarang. Aku harap kau juga bahagia disana.." Pria itu masih tetap menatap senyuman itu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya damai. Walaupun ia takkan pernah merasakan tubuh kecil Baekhyun di pelukannya. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun dan rengekan khas anak kecilnya. Sungguh, ia merindukan itu semua.

Pria itu meremas dadanya pelan. Entah kenapa rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Ingatan tentang Baekhyun selalu membuka lukanya. Saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Saat ia tahu ternyata Baekhyun mengidap penyakit mematikan, Meningitis. Laki-laki ceria itu tak pernah menunjukkan kesakitannya, sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun menemui ajalnya.

Rasa terpukul, sedih dan kacau benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Hingga suatu ketika ia mengingat apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Kau pernah bilang, jika orang baik di dunia ini tak akan punah. Aku membuktikannya sekarang, Baek.. Ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu. Maaf, mungkin aku baru mengatakan padamu sekarang, padahal aku sudah menemukannya 5 tahun lalu." Pria itu berdiri. Ia melihat seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan yang manis tengah berdiri jauh darinya. Dengan seulas senyum tulus yang terukir di bibirnya, pria melambaikan tangannya kearah wanita berparas cantik itu. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menarik lembut tangan mungil yang berdiri di sampingnya, menghampiri pria itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Baek. Dia sangat baik. Bahkan dia menerima semua kekuranganku. Aku bercerita banyak tentangmu padanya, dan ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Maaf, aku baru membawanya sekarang. Butuh keberanian untuk menunjukkannya padamu." Pria itu melihat wanita yang ia panggil perlahan mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum dan merangkul bahu wanita itu dan mengecup keningnya. Tak lupa ia juga mengecup pipi chubby gadis kecil di sampingnya dan membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

"Perkenalkan, Baekhyun-ah. Ini keluarga kecilku. Keluarga Oh Sehun.."

.

.

_Aku tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan aku apa itu cinta. Kau pernah bilang cInta akan selalu berakhir bahagia. Dan aku yakin, walaupun aku harus melanjutkan hidup tanpamu, aku akan bahagia. Kenangan cinta kita tak akan pernah aku lupa. Karena kekuatan itulah aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah, atas semua yang kau berikan padaku.. Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu… Oh Sehun_

**The End**

Huwaaa, author gak tau kenapa bikin cerita seperti ini. Judulnya memang Happiness, tapi mungkin sebagian dari reader berfikir ini sad ending. Berakhir bahagia kok, walaupun Sehun gak bisa bersama dengan Baekhyun, hehe. Author hanya menguji kemampuan sendiri, bisakah author bikin angst. Karena author selalu bikin fluff dan humor. Tapi apapun itu, author senang jika ada yang menghargai karya author. Gamsahaeyooo~ *bow


End file.
